The light source component of a general LED bulb includes a LED and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The LED is mounted to or inserted in the PCB and electrically connected to the PCB. However, a soldering flux employed by the conventional binding or inserting technology may be left on the light source component. The residue may volatilize in a hermetically sealed chamber of the LED bulb, contaminating the gas in the LED bulb, therefore, a luminance decrease occurs easily.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.